


Day 182 - When I cry in the rain only you can see my tears

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [182]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Grieve, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is not a beach person. Clearly.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 182 - When I cry in the rain only you can see my tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).



> I mention characters dying (not John or Sherlock though) in the future and of old age. Still...  
> Don't read if that upsets you.

Sherlock is not a beach person. Clearly. Just imagine him in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, cocktail with a little pink cocktail umbrella in his hand, wading through the sand like a sea-sick stork.

He would be annoyed by all the people and the heat and in the evening he would be sunburned (because he’d obviously refuse to use a sun blocker) and grumpy.

He loves the coast though, the windy seaside, the storm-tossed sea, coming home half-frozen to a room warmed by a fire, climbing into bed with John.

This is where he goes to clear his head when he gets stuck on a particularly difficult problem, when he needs to unwind and when he needs to grieve.

Because he does grieve, in his own way and in his own time, sometimes years later, for all the people he couldn't save.

And this is where they’ll go in the future, when Mrs Hudson dies, or Mycroft, or Lestrade.

Because while John can grieve anywhere, Sherlock can't. He needs the wind and the harsh weather and the emptiness of the vast sea in front of him. So this is what John gives him, to process, to heal.

Sherlock never asks if they could go, but John knows anyway because Sherlock usually starts to unconsciously play with a stone covered in barnacles.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this happens when you hand me the prompt 'beach'. Hm...
> 
> This one is for Moonblossom because she challenged me to use 'barnacle'. <3
> 
> Attention all you people coming to London for Sherlopalooza:  
> The cinema does not allow any kind of larger bags/luggage/suitcases. Please make sure to leave any larger bags etc. at your hotel/hostel/lockers at train stations. 
> 
> .


End file.
